


An Angel's Desire

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Countless times Tenn told himself he'd find a way to break the chains and escape this situation. Time and time again he fell back into it.It was different this time. He was doing it to protect her. That was all. So he told himself again.
Relationships: Kujou Takamasa/Kujou Ten
Kudos: 15





	An Angel's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I hold no shame in how much I enjoy exploring this icky dumpster. 
> 
> Fellow trash, enjoy this excuse for food I guess?

The moment Tenn went limp and let himself fall back against the mattress was the moment of no return. He had invited this after all. Yet he still twisted at the hand pressed against his chest. 

"Worked up already?" 

How his body reacted to every touch, every breath that spread across his skin, every word that dripped from those lips, left a bitter taste in Tenn's mouth. He had to do this. It was better this way. 

"Well I do know what's to come." 

His stomach knotted at how sickeningly sweet he could make his voice. To his own ears it sounded fake. Gaku would no doubt laugh. But here, with this man, it was perfect. 

Kujou-san hummed low as he sat back. Tenn shivered from the intensity behind those eyes that bored into his soul and left him feeling exposed to the world. 

So many times he'd been in this position but those eyes seldom looked at him the same way twice, and yet Tenn had learned to read them flawlessly. Dark, barely a glimmer of coherency, combined with the short breaths flowing past those parted lips… Rehearsal tomorrow would be a struggle at best. 

Betrayal bubbled in Tenn's chest as a stuttered breath escaped his lips. Kujou-san had only skimmed down his stomach. Those fingertips left sparks against his skin even with the fabric of his sweater there. When those fingers did curl under the hem and brush bare skin, Tenn masked his recoil as a shiver. 

The cold air against his skin was what he really moaned at, but it was all to further the act. How many times he had played this role he didn't know anymore, but each time he merely perfected the role. One day maybe he'd hardly need to act. If every gasp and moan were natural instead of being a conscious choice then maybe he could escape having to be in the moment. To know and feel and notice the cold hand that slid up his stomach, over his ribs and swept over his pecs before settling against his collar.

"That's my angel." 

Tenn wanted to vomit.

"Of course." But he spoke sweetly and gazed up as if he were doing a photoshoot. 

No matter how many times Tenn told himself he'd stop letting this happen it happened again and again. This time was different he told himself. But he said that every time. 

What had started as a typical dinner cooked by Aya, had spiraled the moment Tenn had watched as Kujou-san draped a hand over her shoulder as he praised her. 

That's how it all started. Fleeting touches as the days roll by, larger touches during key moments, whispered words during moments of weakness, and then sooner than one could realize what was transpiring, they'd be stripped down to their core.

Those fleeting touches would turn into hands groping at every inch of your bare soul, squeezing the life out of you until your identity was only what was desirable. 

What would gain  _ his _ approval. 

If he said you were an angel, you flapped your wings. 

If he said your voice was his favorite, you sang. 

If he said your body was too pretty, you let him mark you.

If he said you were his, you wore that collar with pride.

That was simply how it was to be valued by Kujou Takamasa. To be wanted and needed meant giving up everything to his whims. Tenn had already given his essence to become the perfect angel. Tenn would use his wings to ensure Aya could fly freely. That she would only ever spread her wings for herself. 

"Am I still your finest work, Ta~ka~ma~sa?" Tenn would flutter his eyelids just right so that each word would drive the stake in deeper. He'd lay on the sweetness for every syllable of that name all so— 

"My perfect Zero…" 

Kujou-san would escape. 

"Ah, not like that Takamasa…" The farther away Kujou-san was pushed, the harder he would grip Tenn. It would burn his skin how quickly those hands would leave him bare and claim every part of him. Every inch of his body no longer belonged to him. 

This was life. Before Aya entered the picture, Tenn already played this role. He already accepted being nothing but a replacement. Zero value of his own. 

Somewhere in the depth of his mind, Tenn had thought about breaking his chain, of flying far away from these claws, but if he did, then Aya would become his replacement. 

Even if Tenn had to lay here and be pliable to every push and pull, let those lips burn him, eagerly allow that tongue to push back his voice, he would. So long as it kept her safe. 

He would go so far as to moan as his legs were spread. How perfect of a sinful angel he would be…Not even Gaku or Ryuu knew about this.

He choked. 

This was why he could never truly give himself completely to TRIGGER, even if he put his entire heart into being their center, to flapping his wings as hard as he could to pull Gaku and Ryuu higher and higher, he would always come crashing back down. 

No matter how high he went, he could never break the shackle that chained him to Kujou-san. 

Nanase Tenn had long since shriveled to a distant memory. Kujou Tenn was the perfect doll, dressed to the nines in Kujou-san's ideals. 

"Zero…" 

A high pitched gasp made Tenn toss his head back. He had to force the sob into a moan. No matter how much he burned as Kujou-san pushed into him, he had to be that doll. Only reacting in desired ways. Never to think for himself. Not behind this door. 

The sound of skin slapping skin became so loud he couldn't ignore it. No amount of distracted thinking could get him away from how roughly he was being thrusted into. No matter how many times it happened, he screamed all the same. Every muttered Zero against his skin kept him certain he would at least satiate the hunger. For a few days at least. 

All he could do was simply clutch Kujou-san tighter, bite his cheek, and keep the sobs and cries ecstasy colored. His breath caught as Kujou-san shoved his tongue back down Tenn's throat. Tenn pushed his tongue to meet the motions and let himself cry against those lips. The muffled sound could much more easily be taken for pleasure instead of pain.

Fire scorched from his stomach to his knees that were now over Kujou-san's shoulders. Each thrust hit a new depth Tenn had never felt. Despite all the pain, his back arched as if he were begging for more.

Perhaps he did. Perhaps that was why he never said anything to Gaku or Ryuu, or even Anesagi. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone. Tenn wondered when he'd become this twisted. How long had he been a demon in disguise? 

Although he supposed the disguise worked well since Kujou-san kept coming back, kept drinking in everything that was Kujou Tenn. Certainly it did lead to Tenn feeling...wanted? Needed?

Desired. Something his parents never made him feel. 

_ At least Riku was spared from this feeling... _

Maybe it wouldn't sting as much if he stopped resisting. If he just gave in and let his wings turn leathery. His body already knew to lean into every touch, his hips could already meet Kujou-san's with ease when he let himself drown. 

Kujou-san needed him and wouldn't throw him away at this stage. So would it really be such a crime for Tenn to let the moans become genuine, to let his tongue push back genuinely and let his hands roam free?

"Takamasa…" To utter that name in his real voice?

"Zero…" 

But he would never be Kujou Tenn like this. He almost forgot. He was only a replacement. If that idol he could never surpass one day stepped out of the shadows, Tenn would be tossed aside. Forgotten like a child who was promised the world only to be left broken. 

Tenn could moan, clutch, and beg all he wanted. He could ride out his orgasms every time. But he would never be more than a doll to fill the void. An angel only in appearance. His true self would make even the devil gag. 

It would never be his name uttered until— 

"Tenn." 

Just like that, he was left cold and unfulfilled. Exposed as Kujou-san came back to reality. 

Despite the protest of every muscle, Tenn picked himself up off the bed and waited. Would he be shoved out those doors and back to pretending this never happened? Would Kujou-san pull him back down? 

"Start a bath. I'll be there soon." 

Not yet. Tenn wouldn't be tossed aside yet. 

He still had value, could still be the perfect angelic doll a little longer. 

He could still pretend someone genuinely loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @kokoai1429


End file.
